


Four Wizards and a Baby

by lilyqueen777 (LittleMissNovella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Multi shipping, everyone loving everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-04
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 20:41:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1563344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/lilyqueen777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: AU. James, Severus, Sirius, and Remus take on the task to raise Hope Lily Potter (girl-version of Harry, Slytherin). Pairings: TBA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own this, JKR does! I made a typo and decided to fix this story. Other than that, I will update hopefully in the future. And yeah, I just found out someone has plagiarized me and I never gave permission to that person, however, if she/he wants to write the story, then I let them too, as long as that person gives credit to me!

Prologue

James Potter just recently came back to his house in Godric's Hollow. Dumbledore promised his family to be safe. No more manipulation from Albus Dumbledore. He saw Sirius at the side of the burned down house, with a bundle. His child. He would live his life for his child. Lily might be dead, but his daughter, Hope Lily Potter sure wasn't.

"We need to take her to a safe place," said James,"no where that Dumbledore or Pettigrew can find us."

"We need to kill Peter first," replied Sirius with revenge obviously on his mind.

"No, we need to raise my daughter," replied James. And Sirius and James walked, while James holds his sleepy daughter, on the road that would lead them to a safe haven for them.


	2. Chapter 1: The Initiation Process

James Potter finally felt like he was being a rational human being. Sure he just lost his wife, and his baby girl, Hope is crying so much, probably due to being hungry and Mum not being around. He feels a new found rational of not being like Sirius Black. While Sirius is his best friend, he's pretty sure that somehow, Sirius is going crazy. Sirius still wants to get his revenge on Peter. James is still unsure about why Peter would betray him and Lily. Why Lord Voldemort decided that his family was a threat? Or why Albus Dumbledore had his family locked away and isolated when their was an obvious traitor in the midst of the Order of the Phoenix.

So while James understood immensely about why Sirius Black wanted to murder Peter, he needed to find someone else who will protect them. But he first needed to get some food for Hope and to get to Remus house. That's what made sense.

Somehow he had to get through muggle London. Muggle anywhere confused him and Lily always understood the underground, buses, and cars than he did.

"James, we have my motorcycle here" said Sirius, "and Hope can even be in the second passenger seat, it's safe for her, trust me."

While James completely trusted Sirius with his life, he wasn't sure about the motorcycle.

After a few minutes of running around his old home, looking for anything that can be salvaged, he only emerged with Hope's old teddy bear and blanket, and a few clothes that she can wear. Also, he found Tabby the kitten that Lily bought so Hope can have someone else to play with. The kitten was hiding outside in the bushes.

Luckily, Hope tired out from crying so much and was hugging her teddy bear that Lily gave her and James hopped into the second seat holding onto his daughter, kitten and dear life in case Sirius decided to drive his motorcycle wildly.

-/-/-

Sirius Black was making sure his driving skills wouldn't wake up his goddaughter. He saw how much Hope was crying for her mother. Hope Lily Potter was named after her mother cause she had her eyes color, and had Lily's small nose and mouth. When Hope smiled her smile was similar to Lily's smile. However, her hair was just as messy as James' hair is and the same color as James' hair, black. Currently, Hope had a lightening bolt on her forehead. James had to clean the scar. Sirius just wondered if this scar was a cursed scar. He hoped not.

Sirius also found out that his parents died just before Lily's death and that with his younger brother missing, that he inherited his parent's house. Sirius was sure that this house can be the last place anyone would look for him. With his family's crazy belief that muggles were inferior and not wanting any wizard that is not pure with Black blood in their system, he's sure the houses defenses will not allow the ministry officials to enter the house.

He just hoped that James wouldn't be upset with his plan of allowing his goddaughter to grow up in such a dark house. He will make sure to delete anything horrible or negative within that house of his. Even though, Sirius hates this house, he's sure that even Albus Dumbledore or Lord Voldemort would ever find his family.

-/-/-

The only missing person in Sirius' current plan of getting his family to safety would be Remus Lupin.

"At least we know now the traitor isn't Remus" told Sirius while they were driving on the road to get to London.

"I am sorry that I ever doubted Remus" replied James looking forlorn in the second seat in the motorcycle.

Luckily, Hope slept peacefully in the chair.

No one said anything after that, until they entered into muggle London.

"Let's find a place that we can sleep for the night" said James.

"I wish I could change my appearance" said Sirius.

"I am going to find some supplies for us, like food and clothes. I'll be back" James told Sirius after they settled into a shabby room in a shabby hotel.

-/-/-

James was never good at being in anyplace muggle. His wife, always took care of the money, transportation and shopping for muggle things in Godric Hollow. As such, venturing into muggle London for the first time without his wife, didn't help him understand the difference between a quid and a pence. However, he tried his best to try and pay attention to what Sirius was explaining to him about muggle money. He wished that muggles would have used galleons, sickles, and knuts, cause that made sense to him.

He entered into a place called "grocery store," which was a place for him to find food and other things. He needed to find a "formula," something that Lily tried explaining him that can also help feed Hope. "Formula," had nutrients similar to milk, and thus can help Lily ease from feeding Hope from milk to food. "Baby food," which Lily once explained is soft food to help infants learn how to ease from milking from the mother's breast to learning how to eat food without the mother's breast. The whole concept confused James, and it didn't help him that his own parents died after Hope's birth. He enters the "grocery store," looking very confused about where formula can be found. Luckily, one of the cashiers, a young lady with blonde hair and a kind smile asked James what he was looking for and told him which aisle he can find formula.

"It's so sweet when a husband helps out his wife and buys the groceries instead" she told him.

The words that he heard from the cashier lady reminded James of how much he needed to cry for the death of his wife and unborn child. Lily told him before he left for work that she was three months pregnant with their child.

An unborn child who was murdered at the hands of Voldemort.

"Three months pregnant," he can hear the echoes of his wife telling him that and how happy they both were. "I sure hope that Hope will not be jealous of her new little sister or brother," she told him. She didn't want what happened to herself and sister to happen to her own children.

James often found himself thinking that his unborn child would have been a son. He's not sure why he felt like that was the case, but that's how he felt. He told Lily that and she laughed stating maybe their unborn child is another girl. While they were playfully arguing which gender their unborn child will be, he made her breakfast, told her that he will always love her, and gave her a kiss before leaving to work.

James vowed that he would avenge the death of his wife and unborn child by killing any remaining loyal Death Eaters to Voldemort. He will also make sure to raise his daughter properly, and maybe, just maybe the prophecy of killing Voldemort can be handled by him and Sirius. He also knows that he will need Remus in the plans of his as well as Severus Snape.

Severus Snape, his once enemy, used to be Lily's best friend. And he knows that while Severus Snape is a Death Eater, he's also Dumbledore's spy for the Order of Phoenix. He once heard his wife telling him that when Snape once heard the prophecy foretelling Voldemort's equal being Hope Potter, that he pleaded with Dumbledore for the Potter family to be hidden away and not found by Voldemort. While the fact that Snape pleaded for protection for his family, he also knew that Snape didn't tell Voldemort that he possibly knew who the secret keeper was. He told everyone in the Order of the Phoenix that Sirius Black was their secret keeper and not Peter. Therefore, once he gets Remus and Snape into his plans as well, he can go find Peter and avenge his wife's death.

He left the grocery store after finding some formula and other foods for everyone to eat and went to the store next door to find some proper muggle clothing for everyone.

-/-/-

While James was gone for about two hours, Sirius was making sure that if Hope was having any nightmares to calm her down, but Hope was sleeping soundly. Sometimes, Sirius will hear her whimper, as if she was having bad dreams, but she didn't cry or anything, and would turn around while sleeping in a cot that was transfigured earlier by the chair near the window. Sirius made sure to have two wands, one registered for school and another unregistered so the ministry couldn't track him. By now, everyone in the wizarding communities heard about Voldemort's attack and how much the Potters may or may have not survived seeing how Lily's and Voldemort's bodies were left at the house. Pretty much everyone is going to claim that since Sirius Black was the secret keeper for the Potters, that he sold his goddaughter's family out. And sadly, the real culprit would be allowed to have freedom to flee the country while he was a fugitive.  
He hoped James had a plan to fix this mess and for Hope to be raised in a wonderful way.

-/-/-

James needed a plan to help raise Hope. Everything was really falling apart. Lily is dead, and so is Voldemort, and while he's glad Voldemort is dead, he is not happy that his wife had to die or that Peter is free on the run or that Sirius Black will be most likely be blamed or typecast as the villain for the attack that Voldemort did. He knows that Sirius should not be blamed, but once the wizarding world blames someone for a crime, especially times like this when Voldemort was around, that people will not have the right for a trial. He needed someone like Snape to help him understand the current situation and know what Dumbledore would be up too and how to escape from death eaters. He needed Remus for company, support, and to help Sirius understand how to parent for Hope. Out of everyone he knows he's pretty sure Remus will be the level-headed person and to help mother and protect his daughter. And Sirius will help to bring the fun for Hope to grow. He hopes that this letters that he'll send via his patronus charm will get everyone he needs for this plan to work.

-/-/-

When James came back into the hotel room he found Sirius sleeping next to the window with Hope in her cot that he transfigured earlier. James decided to place the food and clothes away in the room and headed to the only bed the hotel room had to offer and to sleep. Hopefully, both Snape and Remus will be arrive tomorrow in the morning.

-/-/-

November 1, 1981.

While the rest of the wizarding world was celebrating Voldemort's death and for James and Hope's finding a new place to hide and weren't dead, or as people called Hope Lily Potter, the girl who lived, Severus Snape was currently drunk. He heard first about Lily's death the night before from Albus Dumbledore. He was trying not to think about Lily, but he couldn't stop himself. Then he saw a letter addressed to him on the table. He wasn't sure how this letter arrived in his private chambers at Hogwarts, but it did. He opened the letter reading it.

The letter stated, "If you loved Lily, you would come to this place via this portkey, and this pen is the portkey."

Severus Snape had to wonder if this was a trapped set by the death eaters but he decided to go anyway. Just to see if he can find out more information.

Remus Lupin got the same exact letter that Severus Snape did. And they both arrived at the same time.

-/-/-

"What are you doing here you were-hic-wolf" asked Severus.

Remus could smell the firewhiskey on Snape's breath.

"What are you doing here" asked Remus.

They both stared at each other while they were in front of room 217.

James can hear the commotion outside the door, and opened the door for the two other people that he needed in his plan.

-/-/-

Sirius and Severus were currently glaring at each other, but Severus entered the room anyway because he had to wonder what crazy scheme Potter was pulling on him.

He was able to find Hope Potter waking up and staring at everyone and she said, "uncle mooney," when she saw Remus.

Remus went over to Hope and picked her up and proceeded to hug her, while Severus was staring at her pretty green eyes.

"So why is Snivellus here?" Sirius asked while growling and glaring at Severus.

"That's exactly why I wonder-hic-" responded Severus.

Remus just sat on the bed holding Hope. He had a feeling that James was going to ask something important, like how to raise his daughter since he's by himself.

-/-/-

James tried to calm the situation by having Sirius and Snape sit in opposite side of the room. He told them that he needed everyone's help to raise Hope. First he needed Severus Snape to help understand that Lily Potter would forgive if he helped raised his daughter, while some people will considered doing what he did as blackmail, he needed Snape on his side 100% and needed a mole in both the death eaters camp and the light side. He needed Remus to help be the peacekeeper among everyone and Sirius to help. He needed away to escape from prying eyes from the wizarding community. Most likely a remote muggle village.

"Are you all in?" he asked everyone.

Everyone agree, although Severus Snape agreed half-hardheartedly. They all needed to prepare for the steps ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time for chapter 2: The gang finds out that Peter escapes, that James need to remarry in order to be hidden from the wizarding world and to hide in the muggle world, and the gang need to find out where Peter is hiding. Who will James marry in order to protect his daughter?


End file.
